To maintain the image quality of images output by inkjet printers, inkjet-printing mechanisms of the printers, such as their printheads, are occasionally serviced, sometimes unbeknownst to end users. For instance, the nozzles of the printheads may be dry wiped, in which wipers wipe over the nozzles. The nozzles may also be wet wiped, in which the wipers first pick up solvent, such as glycerol or glycol, and then wipe over the nozzles. Other types of servicing are also commonly performed.
To determine the servicing intervals of their inkjet-printing mechanisms, some printers include temperature sensors and humidity sensors. However, humidity sensors in particular can add undue cost to the printers, so that they may not be included in less-expensive inkjet printers. The servicing intervals of such lower-cost printers may therefore be set to cause servicing of the printhead nozzles as if the printers were always operating in worst case environments, performing service often. Such high-frequency service intervals may, however, unduly waste ink and may reduce throughput of the inkjet printers, since servicing can interrupt printing and introduce delay to the output of images printed on media.